Sleeping Shorty
by Fullmetalfan13
Summary: This is something me and my good friend Hannah wrote when we were bored and we decided to keep going with it. (There is some, okay, a lot of swearing. You have been warned) -Greed Greedling, but ling isn't there if that makes sense -Eden Fem. Ed -
1. Chapter 1

(GREED) "Gah.. where the fuck am I?" I've been wandering through a forest… All alone. I smoothly tripped over a tree branch and landed on a fucking_\- I don't know what the fuck this is. ._. _"Wat" Before me is a fucking glass case- which the glass I cracked and almost broke- and a girl…_ damn a blonde shawty. I'd tap that. _"Huh.. she's short.. hah Sleeping Shorty" _Like sleeping beauty or something. Ah shit I have to wake her up now… uh…. uh_. _How does the story go… um _ I opened the glass case, nearly causing it to shatter. _So… uh.. I kiss her? Sure _ So then I kissed her.

(EDEN) I awoke from my slumber to a kiss by a _Oh my gawd a prince!~ _He slowly pulled away. I couldn't help myself and squealed. _He don't really look like a prince..oh well _"Omg. A prince. " "Uh...sure" He replied. I blushed fiercely. _OMG he spoke~ _"Um...you okay?" "Yes. Especially now since my prince came and rescued me from my slumber~"

(GREED) _Who the fuck is this bitch? _"Um… I didn't sign up for this…. I'm gonna go now…." She looked at me with a blank look and a stupid smile, the blush completely gone, "You what? This isn't how the story is supposed to go. The prince kisses me. I wake up. And I live happily ever after. "She was sitting up and holding onto my arm. _What? _ "Listen, girl… I'm no prince.. Now will you please let go of me?" "Well… Then why are you here? And why did you kiss me?" _Um… I don't know.. _"Gah… um.. I seriously have got to go.. The police are after me and-" "What? Police?" _Ah shit… _

(EDEN) _Mmk..so..he ain't a prince.. _"Uh..wait um..uh..well shit.." He said. "If the police are after you, you must've done something. What did you do? Steal something?" He didn't respond. _Goddammit..this sort of shit always happens to me. I never get a happy ending. I mean even that bitch, snow white, got a fucking happily ever after and a PRINCE. All I have is this jackass. _Just then, a gun was shot and the police came running. I screamed. _This was not how this was suppose to go! _ "Ah fuck.." I heard my 'prince' say, "Well come on.." He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. "Hey. What the hell do you think you're doing." "Saving your ass. Which is pretty nice by the way." He said and started running. _Goddammit...I just wanted a happily ever after! Is that really too much to ask for?! _

(GREED) _Gah… what the hell have I gotten myself into?_ "You're ruining my happily ever after!" "Well sorrrrrry. Okay?" More gunshots, I run even faster. "Ya know. I don't like you." _Well I'm not really a big fan of you either. _"A lot of people don't like me. I got used to it. Now will you just shut up?" She crossed her arms. "Whatever…." _Gah… Looks like I'm stuck with her._


	2. Chapter 2

(GREED) _Goddammit this hotel sucks. _I turned the keys in the door to my hotel room. _This place is pretty sketchy…. _I looked around the room. A table. One window. _One bed. Ah shit. _She walked in the room, "Do you really expect me to share this with you?" "No. Its MY room. You leave. I really don't want to share." "Greedy." _Oh if only you knew… _"Whatever." I closed the door behind me, "Stay if you want. I don't care. You sleep on the floor." She looked up at me, "Huh? No. I've been sleeping in a glass case for nine years. Okay? I get the bed." _Nine years?... _"I bought the room but…. fine" I sighed. _Why am I starting to feel bad for her? She's annoying as hell._

(EDEN) _Hah. Can't argue with that now can you? _I smirked a little and sat down on the bed. _Gah...I'm still wearing a dress...I'm not really suppose to sleep in this..Well I ain't taking it off either. _I watched as he unhappily sat down on the floor, grumbling a few things as he did. Things i'm sure were about me. I sighed and layed down on the bed on my side facing away from the man, of which I still don't his name. _Gah..this is weird...I'm not sure i'll get much sleep tonight...But hey. I'm not even tired. I have been sleeping for Nine years. _I heard him lay down and cuss about how uncomfortable the floor is. I almost felt bad for him..but then again, I didn't. I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep. _Apparently i'm still tired..even after sleeping for so long..it just feels good to be on a bed again.._Before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

(GREED) I woke up early in the morning. _Goddammit my back hurts…. _I sat up. "Fuck…." I looked up at the bed where the shorty had hopefully been sleeping in. Gone. "FUCK" I stood up. _Wait… maybe her being gone is not such a bad thing after all- _Just then the girl strode in the room, holding a cup of coffee, humming to herself. _Gah… _"Where the hell were you?" "Oh? I woke up before you so I figured I should look around." "Well where'd you get the coffee?" I looked down at her. "There was a nice man on the side of the street that gave it to me for free."_ Is she stupid? Wait. Yeah she is. I already established that. _"Don't associate with 'nice men on the side of the street'. Okay?" She looked confused. "Why not?..." "Because a pretty little girl like you could easily be taken advantage of." She tensed up, "Who're you calling little?" _Oh shit. _

(EDEN) _Oh that bastards gonna die now! _I put down my cup of coffee, okay make that slammed down my cup of coffee, and grabbed his arm and flipped him. _Take that, biatch. _"I. Am. NOT. Little. Got that, jackass?" "Y-yes ma'am…" "Good" I said and picked up my cup of coffee and started leaving, "Now. If you'll excuse me, I have myself a prince to find." _Mothafuqer callin me little..wait did he call me pretty? _I stopped, "You called me pretty, didn't you? You did.."

(GREED) "Huh?... oh um..yeah.. I guess" "You guess?... No one's ever called me pretty before." _Thats kinda sad… And a shame… because she is.._"Really?" She nodded. "Huh…" "Wait… I never figured out what your name was." "Um… the names.. Greed." She looked confused, "What?" "Greed." _Well she wanted to know… _"Thats… nice. My name's Eden. Eden Elric.." _Eden? I've never heard that name before. I like it. _


	3. Chapter 3

(EDEN) _I can't believe he bought me a dress. He's nicer than he looks. _I was walking down the sidewalk, next to..Greed, looking around at all the things i've never seen before. "Wow...This is amazing.." "What is? The town? Nah..I've seen better.." "Really?" _A town better than this? What da fuq I've missed out on everything. _I was taking in all my surroundings. I glanced up at Greed only to find him looking at me. "..What?" "Nothing.." He said and looked away. _Well if its nothing then don't stare at me...creep.._

(GREED) _I can't believe I bought her a dress. She does look great in it though. _I glanced back at her. _I bet she thinks I'm a creep. _"Creep…," She muttered. _Yep…. It's official… _"Well….. sorry..," I said. _I don't wanna be a creep.. eventually she'll think I'm a freak like everyone else thinks. _"Hey. Whats that?," Eden walked over to a small board covered with wanted posters. I followed, "Those are wanted posters. Showing all the criminals wanted… in the… area. " I quickly noticed mine. A picture of me labeled 'Freak' at the top. "Oh. Theres a lot," She said. _I hope she hasn't noticed mine_. I quickly tore it down and tossed it in the nearest trash can. "What was that?," Eden asked. "Oh uh… that was nothing."

(EDEN) "Okay then.." I looked around and noticed something, "Hey...isn't that the same people we were running away from before?" He looked over at the police, "Ah shit…" One noticed us and one pointed over at Greed and said something i couldn't hear from where i was. "Run…" "Huh?" "Run!" Greed yelled for a second time. I was startled and kinda jumped, but did as i was told and started running, where? I have no clue. He was running a little ways behind me and following him were the police. I glanced back over my shoulder at him and he motioned for me to run into the forest. _I hope he has a fucking plan! _I ran into the forest, Greed following close behind. _Oh my god..I hate running..and i'm in a fucking dress too! Goddammit...I just wanted a happily ever after! If this is it, it blows! _

(GREED) "Run faster!" "I'm in a fucking dress!" "I don't care!" _Dammit! _ I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder, "You're so slow!" Eventually we got to a small cave and I set her down, "We've got to be quiet, okay? I don't wanna have to kill anybody," I whispered and she responded with a confused look on her face. "I'm just kidding… geez." I started walking in the cave, and Eden followed closely. "I don't like small spaces like this…" "You're claustrophobic?" "Well wouldn't you be too after being in a glass case for nine years?" _Well… she has a point. But staying in this cave for a little while is better than being in jail. _"It'll be fine… I promise.. Okay?" "Okay…," She responded.

(EDEN) _I fuckin hate this cave...It's cold..and dark..and scary..and small.. _I heard a noise. _._. What the fuck is that.._ I heard it again and, without thinking, grabbed onto the back of Greeds shirt and got closer to him. _I really don't like this place..how is he not scared?...Geez..._I heard the noise again and was basically clinging to Greed now. _Oh wow...He probably thinks i'm some stupid little girl who gets scared easily...Wait..Ah fuck I am.._

(GREED) "I.. I think we can stop here now," I stopped walking, "We can make camp here for a little while… That okay with you?" Eden nodded. "Okay…" _Dude I am not used to being this close to a person. I mean what the fuck. This girl is literally clinging to me and I don't know what the fuck to do. _


	4. Chapter 4

(EDEN) _Dammit...how long have we been in this cave...It feels like its been months… _"How long have we been in here?" "About..two hours.." Greed said while adding more wood to the fire. _Are you fucking kidding me? Two hours? Gah..I'm bored. I'm cold. I'm hungry. And I wanna get out of this fucking cave. _I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. Greed sat back down next to me. _Damn..even with that fire it's still cold.. _I glanced up at Greed. _Greed...I really don't know anything about you...What's your story anyways.._

(GREED) "Hey… Greed?" "Huh?," I looked down at Eden. "I never really heard about your past or anything… or why the hell you're being chased by the police." "Oh.. um..", _I really don't want to talk about that… but… _I sighed. "You really want to know?" She nodded, "Yeah." _Okay. Man up. _"Well… you've heard of a.. homunculus right?" "Yeah… my father used to tell me stories about them… he said they were freaks…" _Dammit…not her too… _I looked down. "But I don't quite believe the stories…"

(EDEN) Greed looked back at me. "You can't really judge someone just because they've been labeled something...The people that dubbed them freaks were probably just afraid because they were capable of things they couldn't ever do. People judge other people because they're different. And I think thats bullshit. Just because someones different doesn't mean they're a freak. "

(GREED) "Really?... you really think that?...," _No one thinks that… _"Yep…" "Well… thats really the reason the police are after me… they want me to die because I'm different." "Oh…. so you're .. a homunculus then?" I looked away, "Yeah… I am." "...Okay..I've never met a homunculus before..and I gotta say..you're far from a freak.." _No one's ever told me that before…. _

(EDEN) I was looking off to the side at nothing. _So he's a homunculus...I just thought he stole something or some crime like that..but..he hasn't done anything wrong.. _"You're actually..the only person that's ever been nice to me..so I don't see any reason to call you a freak.." I looked up at him and smiled. He just stared down at me, almost confused.

(GREED) _Is she really serious?... " _You're not kidding?" "I'm not kidding." _She's really serious. _"No onehas ever said that before…. ever" And thats when I did what I realized I've been wanting to do for a while. I kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

(EDEN) _He...He kissed me...He's..Kissing me...but..I thought… he didn't..like me that way...I actually didn't think he liked me at all...but..I guess I was wrong.. _I was having a hard time processing what he was doing. He pulled away and had a faint blush on his face and looked away.

(GREED) "I'm.. sorry… I didn't mean to… um," I said while looking down._ Ah fuck…. I suck at this…. _"No… It's okay...," She replied. _What?_ "Wait… what?" She looked up at me, with a slight blush, "I said it was… okay." _Is this girl fucking insane? _"O-okay…" _She's fucking insane. But god I love her._

(EDEN) _Goddammit..I'm blushing...I know I am…but..does he actually feel the same way I do..or.._ I looked away. _I have no idea what to do in this situation..this is not how the story was supposed to go… _He moved so he was facing me and put his hand on my hip and leaned in close to my face, but didn't quite kiss me. I was blushing and I didn't care. I leaned up and kissed him. _If he wasn't gonna. I sure as hell was. _

(GREED) I leaned more into the kiss and deepened it.I moved my hand up from her hip to her waist. _Dammit I really haven't felt this way about anyone. Everyone thinks I'm a freak…. Please, god let this be real. _I broke the kiss, "I…. I think I…." "You what?..." _Just go for it. _"I think I love you…."

(EDEN) _He..loves me? _"...I...think..I love you too..Greed.." _He may not be a prince but...Ya know..He's better.._ Greed smiled a little and hugged me. I smiled and hugged back, "Ya know..I don't want a prince anymore..I want you.."

(GREED) "You… You want me?" _No one wants me. _"I do…" _Well…. now someone does… _"I really do love you… I just met you but…" She smiled, "That doesn't matter. I love you too…" _Someone loves me. _ She continued, "I'm glad you were the one who found me in that glass case in the forest…." _I'm glad I did too… _

(EDEN) _I don't want this moment to end..This is perfect..It's better than any of those bitches' love stories.._Greed pulled away from the hug and smiled. I smiled back, still with a faint blush on my face. "You really are beautiful.." He said. I blushed even more and looked slightly off to the side. He moved me so I wasn't sitting and leaning against the wall, but was now laying on the ground. _What…_

(GREED) I moved so I was now on top of her, and I kissed her again, this time kissing harder. She let out a small moan. I stopped the kiss and continued with moving down, sucking on her neck. She gasped a little, but didn't complain.

(EDEN)_ I..love this man.. _I was thoroughly enjoying this, When I heard men's voices in the cave close to where we were. Greed stopped what he was doing and looked to where the voices came from and muttered, "Fuck..the police.." I heard footsteps getting closer and Greed got off of me. I sat up with a horrified look. _We were cornered.._ Greed put his arm around me, almost protectively. _Dammit..they just had to show up now.._

(GREED) "I'm…. so sorry…,"I whispered, "I didn't think they would find us…"_ This is my fault…. Goddammit. _"We're….We're going to die…" "No.. Just stay here, okay?" Eden nodded, "Okay…" I stood up, letting go of her, and she just looked at me, confused. "Try to stay out of sight. I don't want anything to happen to you… I'll be fine…" _I think…. _"Promise?," She asked. "I promise…" _Shit. _Just then, three men approached me, all armed with guns, and all wearing military uniforms, "Well well. Look at what we have here," One said. He was tall and holding a pistol aimed at me, "It's just the freak we've been looking for." Eden screamed from the blast of the pistol. With a bullet in my forehead I fell to the ground. _Thank god I'm a homunculus.. _I sat up, healing myself, which forced the bullet out of my forehead.

(EDEN) _He...He's alive..but...that bullet..I saw him get shot...but yet..he's alive and standing…_ I had a horrified look on my face. He glanced back at me, but quickly looked away at seeing my expression. "Damn freak!" One of the men yelled and took a step back. Greed just looked down. I suddenly got a little pissed off. _How dare he call Greed a freak. If you ask me they're the real freaks. _Another of the three noticed me and said, "Who's that? Did you kidnap her?" _Kidnap me? What. No. _

(GREED) "No," I replied. _I didn't… I would never… _"You're lying, what the hell were you planning to do to her?" "Nothing, dammit!," I looked up at them, feeling my own anger rising, and also my shield forming and spreading across my skin. They all looked at me, puzzled. Like I'm a monster.

(EDEN) _What the hell...that's...awesome! But what the fuck is it..._I was staring at him, trying to figure out what it was. _It looks like a shield of some sort ..but on his skin..How is he able to do that..._Greed took a step towards the men and they took a step back. _Wimps.._ Greed took one more step towards them and punched the closest in the face. He fell over, face bleeding and probably broken. I couldn't help it and smiled a bit. _He's kicking their asses. He's awesome! _One of the men decided to man up and looked like he was gonna fight Greed. While the other one walked around him. Greed was too distracted by the man in front of him to notice the other one. _Dammit...I have to do something...I'm pretty sure that shield of his can stand up to whatever that man's planning to do...but..I feel kinda useless..and I don't like that feeling… _The man behind Greed looked like he was about to attack Greed. _Attack him from behind! That's playing dirty! _I clapped my hands before I knew what I was doing and slammed them on the ground. Alchemic light filled the cave and the wall by the man stuck out and hit him square in the face. The man fell over unconscious. _That's what you get. Bastard._

(GREED) After I knocked the man in front of me unconscious, I looked behind me at Eden, "Wait…. did you do that?" I asked after noticing the man on the ground behind me. "Yeah…," _Well fuck. Hah. _"Nice job," I grinned while the shield drained away from my skin. "What exactly.. was that?" She asked. _Oh. My shield. _"Uh.. It's called the ultimate shield…. each homunculus is given a power… shape shifting, controlling shadows… mine just happens to be this." "It's cool…," she said almost so I couldn't hear.


	6. Chapter 6

(EDEN) _Another hotel...yay..At least it's better than the last one and actually has two beds.. _"So..Which bed do you want?" I asked as I walked into the room. Greed closed the door behind him and just shrugged. I sighed and sat down on one of the beds. _I wish I had something else besides a dress to sleep in.._ I glanced up at Greed as he sat down on the other bed. "If you need anything, just wake me up. Okay?" He asked. I nodded. _It's sweet that he cares…_

(GREED) "Okay. Good," She laid down on her bed and I turned the lamp off and did the same thing. _Damn… I'm not tired at all. _Within minutes I could tell she was asleep. Within a few hours I had finally gotten tired too, and fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night to hear Eden quietly crying and tossing and turning in her sleep. _What?... _I sat up and then got out of bed. _Dammit.. is she having a nightmare?... _ I sat on her bed beside where she was laying, "Hey… Eden… wake up…." I put my hand on her arm.

(EDEN) _I was running. I was in the forest I was left in as a child. I could hear him chasing me. I was crying and it was blurring my vision and I tripped over a tree root. I fell and ripped my dress and scraped up my arms and legs. I heard a twig snapping behind me and turned and saw him...Greed. Standing behind me, smirking. I stood up and backed up against the tree. I was trapped, "W-why Greed?..." "Why? Well isn't it obvious. Didn't you listen to your family. You're disgusting. I never loved you. No one will ever love you. " I stared up at him horrified, "B-but...you..said.." He laughed, a sinister laugh, "I lied." "N-no...no..This isn't happening…" I looked down, crying and fell to my knees. Even though I couldn't see it I knew Greed put on his ultimate shield and said, "Sorry, but this is the end for you. " He was going to kill me. He moved his arm back and- _"Eden!" My eyes snapped open. Greed was looking down at me with a scared look on his face.

(GREED) "Eden!," _Thank god... She's finally awake. _"Greed?.." "It's okay... It was just a nightmare... Calm down," She sat up and I pulled her close into a hug, "Everything's okay... What were you dreaming about?" I let her cry into my shirt while I tried to calm her down. "You... You...," she stuttered. "Me?" _Me?... What? _"You said... You didn't love me... And killed-," her voice cracked. "No.. I'd never do that... Never..." _Dammit. _

(EDEN) He was rubbing my back as I cried into his shirt. He started making shushing noises to try and calm me down. I couldn't think straight. The nightmare kept replaying over and over again in my mind. _He said he didn't love me...He killed me...He.._

(GREED) "Why would I ever do that?... You're the only one who's ever really been kind to me. You're the only one I've ever loved... Okay? I promise...," I went on, "So calm down.. I don't like it when you cry..." _I really don't like it at all... Goddammit. _

(EDEN) I looked up at him, still with tears in my eyes. He was looking down at me with concern in his eyes. I wiped the tears away and calmed down. He still had his arms around me in a loose hug. "Better?..." I just nodded. "Okay..good.." He started moving, almost like he was going to leave. I leaned my head against his chest, "Don't leave.." "I wasn't going to.." He moved so he was laying on the bed, on his side, facing me. He snuggled up to me and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I relaxed and closed my eyes.

(GREED) Before I knew it, it was morning. I had slept pretty well-except for waking up when Eden was having a nightmare- which is unusual. And when I woke up, Eden was still asleep in my arms.

(EDEN) We were walking down the sidewalk in complete silence. I was walking with my hands behind my back, looking around. Greed looked down at me and reached down and grabbed my hand and held it within his own. I blushed slightly. _We're holding hands_...

(GREED) I smiled at her little blush. _She's just too adorable…_ I was about to say something when I heard the sound of trumpets. _No.. it better not be… _We stopped walking. "What's that?," she asked. "Trumpets… that means… royalty." I put up my hood. "Oh… okay."

(EDEN) _Royalty?...So like…_ "Make way! For Prince Ling!"_Prince?..._"Fuck..," I heard Greed mutter and tighten his hold on my hand. I glanced up at Greed. He had his hood covering his face, but I could see him glaring out at something. I looked to what he was glaring at, and there was a man, who looked like royalty, riding on top of a very royal looking horse. He was waving and people were bowing to him. _He looks...familiar…_ I had a moment of realization and looked up at Greed. _They look identical! _

(GREED) _He is NOT supposed to be here. Goddammit don't notice us. _"Oh, hello." I looked up, and there...sadly before us, was my snobby twin brother- "The name's Ling." He was introducing himself to Eden. "I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?" _No. _"My name's Ede-" "Don't talk to him, Eden.," I blurted out a little too loud. "Oh, Greed. I didn't see you there. Couldn't recognize you with that hood of yours up."

(EDEN) _They know each other?.. _"So your names Eden?" I kinda nodded. The prince took hold of my free hand and kissed it. Greed tensed up and got a disgusted look on his face.

(GREED) _I hate him… _That bastard- I mean Ling stopped and said, "What is a pretty thing like you doing with...that?" He gestured to me. _You haven't changed… at all. _"Oh...uh.." Eden looked up at me, confused. "Never mind that. I am on my way to a ball being held at this towns castle. Would you like to go with me to that?" Ling asked Eden. _Oh fuck no…_ "Wait..you're talking to me?" She asked. Ling nodded with a smug look on his face. "Oh…i'm sorry but..no" _Ohhhh Rejectedddd _Ling got a stupid look on his face, "No?.."

(EDEN) _Oops..maybe I should've said yes..but.. _The prince suddenly got a somewhat angry look on his face, "Guards. It seems I've stumbled upon a..freak." Greed tensed up. The guards behind the prince took out their spears and pointed them at us. _Okay...so he's not good with rejection… _

(GREED) _Oh no…_ I moved so Eden was behind me. _I really don't wanna have to fight them with all these people around. _I ultimate shielded my arms in an attempt to scare them away.


	7. Chapter 7

(GREED) _Well fuck…_ I was walking down the hallway of the castle. Towards the dungeon, wearing big bulky handcuffs, and with guards on both sides of me. _This was going to happen eventually… But, fuck. Why now? _The guards stopped walking, and I did the same, "Here's your cell." one said and pushed me into the dark, cramped space that you could hardly call a jail cell. _Wow, nice. _The man slammed the door shut and locked it. I sighed, _Yay me… _

(EDEN) _Well...this is boring. _I was sitting on the bed in the room The Prince brought me to. I sighed and laid back on the bed. There was a knock on the door, "What...Come in." A girl about my age entered the room and curtsied. _What the hell?..._ "Prince Ling sent me in here to get you into your evening gown and do your hair" "Uh...okay..then.." The girl looked up at me, "Oh… you're filthy. I'm going to have to bathe you too."_Oh joy…_

After about an hour of bathing and embarrassment, I was finally ready. She handed me a small, black mask and left. "Well….shit.." I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a deep- red colored, floor length dress. My hair was in an updo, with small curls hanging out in a series of different places. I was prettier than I've ever seen myself and I was not quite sure I liked it. _I wonder where the hell Greed is..._ I put on the mask and took one final glance at myself and left.

(GREED) _Hah. The security here sucks. _I fixed the tie I was wearing and kinda smirked. _Damn...I look pretty good in this suit. _I looked down at the mask in my hand. _Now to find Eden and get the fuck out of here. _I put on the mask and left the small closet I was in. _No ones around. Sweet. _I started walking down the hallway towards the masquerade.

Right as I got to the doors two guards stepped in my way, "Your highness, you aren't supposed to enter yet." "What?-.. Oh. Um..." _They think I'm Ling. _"Are you okay? You sound different." "Y-yeah. I just have a cold." I coughed and they looked at each other, puzzled, "Do you need a doctor? It sounds pretty serious." "Nope. I'm good. Thanks. Just let me in, okay?" They opened the doors for me,"Whatever you say, your highness" _Sweet. I'm in. _

(EDEN) _Gah...There are so many people in here…_ I was slowly making my way through the large crowd of people when I heard the sound of trumpets. Everyone got quiet and looked up at the grand staircase. _What's going on…_ I looked up at the staircase as well and saw, what I believe to be, the royal family. There was a beautiful lady who looked to be the queen. Walking beside her a very handsome man who must be the king. Walking behind them was Ling and a pretty girl that looked about my age, maybe a little bit older. Everyone stared and started clapping. Some of the other girls in the crowd fangirled a bit when Ling waved. The trumpets eventually stopped and everyone got back to what they were doing. I was looking around the big room when I noticed Ling walking towards me.

He bowed when he got to me and kissed the top of my hand. I got a few dirty looks from some of the other girls in the crowd. "Care to dance?" He asked. "What?...oh..I can't dance.." "That's okay. I'll teach you," He started guiding me to the dance floor. "Oh..um...I'm not sure this is a good idea…" _Gah...I really don't wanna dance with him..and I wasn't lying when I said I can't dance.. _"And why not? I think it's fine. Not many girls get the chance to dance with me. You're lucky. " _Wow..full of yourself much..Well he is a prince...oh whatever. _ I sighed, "Fine…" He smiled and we started to dance.

(GREED)

_Tch… Great. This is gonna be harder than I thought. _I'm truly surprised no one noticed me. When the dance ended and the prince went off to god knows where, I started making my way towards my shorty.

"May I have this dance?," I asked her. She looked up at me, "...Greed?" I took her hand and we began to dance.

"Security absolutely sucks here. I'm surprised. With it being a palace and all…," The dance was slower and we got closer, "You look great, by the way. I mean you always… But you know." _Wow. I'm great at this. Not. _"What I mean is you're the most beautiful girl here."

"Really?," she looked up at me with her golden eyes. I nodded and she smiled.

(EDEN)

I leaned my head on his chest and he had his arms around me. I felt safe and comfortable. I closed my eyes and focused on nothing else but Greed's steady breathing.

When the song ended we just stayed there. Even when another song started that was faster we didn't move. "Eden?"

"Mm?.."

"When do you want to get out of here?"

"Whenever works.." I mumbled into his chest. He was smiling and laughed slightly, "Okay.."

This moment was perfect, so of course it had to be interrupted.

"Well, you broke out I see." _The prince...not nowwww...come on.. _

(GREED)

_Really? Now? Why do you hate me, God? _"..Did you really expect me to stay put?," I replied. I was trying to stay calm, but after all that has happened, I was _this _close to losing it.

"Hmm.. I suppose not."

Because of this, a crowd had started to form. "Two princes?" I heard one of them say, "How is this?"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, Eden. Let's finally get out of this hellhole.." I hauled Eden up over my shoulder, and I _ran. _Who even cares about the thousands of eyes that were staring at us? We needed to get the hell out of there.

(EDEN)

I gripped onto the back of Greed's shirt and stared at the Prince as Greed ran. He looked at me strangely at first and then his eyes narrowed and I saw him bark something to nearby guards.

"Greed...we might have a problem.." I said with slight fear in my voice. He moved me into his arms like I was his bride and held onto me tighter, "Nothing I can't handle..it'll be okay." I nodded into his chest. _It was going to be fine...he said so...we'll get out...I'm sure of it..._

I heard the yelling of guards and clicking of footsteps. We were being followed. They weren't going to let us leave. "Greed..." I said with a soft, shaky voice. He didn't say anything, just kept running.

And then we were out. Running down the streets of town, picking up God knows how many stares. I felt a sigh escape me as I thought of how much closer we were to freedom.


End file.
